


Some cougars macking

by Desst93



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desst93/pseuds/Desst93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Homestuck thing. Werid parings. Bloodplay. IT might be OCC so sorry. It's small</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some cougars macking

Some Cougars making sexy tiems

 

Redglare giggled as she sat on the small human's lap, dragging her dragon staff under his chin. Said human thrashed against the straps on his hands, keeping him tied to the seat. "SO L1TTL3 D4VE, AR3 YOU ENJOYING YOUR ST4Y SO F4R?" Redglare said as her tongue snaked out of her mouth.

Dave hated this right now. Even if his cool kid facade would never drop. Uggh, The Troll licked him again. Gosh, she was so much like Terezi it was almost ironic. She had the same hair, hell even the same eyes. She was short just like his troll girl, Cept this bitch seems to be even farther off the deep end. “Ahhh gogdamnit stop” the human gasped.

The human shivered as the Troll's tongue swept across his skin. "MHMMMMM YOU T4ST3 SO D4MN GOOD MY L1TTL3 HUM4N!" Redglare said, moaning at the taste on her tongue. "get off you crazyass troll girl. this isnt even ironic" Dave said, looking away “4WW DON’T B3 L1K3 TH4T, YOUR L1TTL3 FR1END S33MS TO L1K3 M3!!!” Reglare said as she rubbed the area in between his thighs, otherwise known as his crotch. Dave merely grunted in response. Bringing both of her hands to his face, she titled his head to the left. She leaned forward, pushing her face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it as she made “murr” sounds. “YOU KNOW, 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR BLOOD. GOG, TH3 SM3LL 1S SUP3R SW33T. I JUST W4NT TO SPL1T YOU OP3N 4ND DR1NK IT 4LL UP!” She continued nuzzling into Dave’s neck, moving down to his shoulder.

Pulling his shirt down, she started to trace the muscles in his shoulder with her tongue. Slowly she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh, making the human gasp. “GAH what are you doing bitch!” Dave said as he started to thrash against the older, taller woman troll. The only response he got back was a deep moan as blood seeped out from the tears in his skin. She lapped the blood up, making the human quiver as her tongue rolled over his wound. Leaning back away from his shoulder, she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning out needfully. “H4 H4 H4! OH MY GOG. YOUR BLOOD. 1 C4N’T 3V3N D3SCR1BE.” Reglare said, shifting in his lap again.

“1N F4CT, 1T’S M4K1NG M3 K1ND4 R4NDY.... H3 H3 H3” she said as another giggle escaped her lips. She reached up to the buttons on her coat, slowly undoing them as Dave’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Shit, he had to think of a way to get out of this shit now. “DON’T WORRY LOV3R-BOY 1’LL TRY 4ND NOT B1T3.....MUCH H3 H3 H3!” She giggled as her hand started trailing to his pants.

Oh Shit.

 

=====================================================================

 

When she woke up this morning to go on a raid, the last thing Spinneret Mindfang expected to find was a small human boy. He was running amongst the crowd when her crew attacked the village. He was with three other humans, but she didn’t care for them. This small boy, with buck teeth and glasses, caught her eyes. She couldn’t fathom why, but she found herself attracted to the tiny human.

Stepping through the threshold of her room, she stripped her self of her long coat, throwing it carelessly to the side. Sleeping on her bed was her prize. He had told her his name was John Egbert, after she threatened to make him walk the plank, of course. When she gave him her full name and title, he seemed to be shocked by it. Filing that thought away for later, she crept towards the bed. Sitting down silently, she leaned next to the sleeping human boy. Every time she looked at him, she felt a strong pull to him, like she needed him.

Sighing, she sat up fully, giving the human below her a devilish smile. “Wake up little 8oy!!!!!!!! Miss Mindfang wants a word with you!!!!!!!!” The Troll woman cooed at the sleeping human. John stirred in his sleep, groaning. “Uhhh, what?” John said as he started to to wake up. “Vriska?” He said groggily looking at Mindfang. “Vriska?” Mindfang asked, raising a non-existant eyebrow. “Umm, Its not anyone Ms. Mindfang!” John blurted out real quick. “Nowwwwwww my little human, you dont need to call me miss. Just Mindfang........” She said as she used her metal hand to trace the sides of his face. Her eyes lidded as she lent closer to John’s face. “O-Okay!” John said, trying to lean away from the taller troll woman, who was starting to flush her body against him.

Mindfang brought her hand up to John’s head, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling it down. John yelped in pain. “OW! Miss Mindfang what are you doing!” John asked, his eyes squeezed in pain. “You see, little John, sometimes a lady has urges........ Annnnnnnnd I seem to be having some at the moment........ And you, John, are going to help me satisfy them!!!!!!!!” Mindfang said as she giggled like a mad woman. John could only stare at her with a nearly terrified look. Interrupting him from a long stupid monologue, Mindfang smashed her lips against his. She pushed hungrily into the kiss, as if she was trying to eat him up. Somehow, John thought, this is probably how it would go down with Vriska as well. She pulled his head farther back, both her hands pulling at his hair.

She pulled away from him, a strand of saliva connecting between there mouths. Her mouth tasted bitter, but he had to admit it was nicccccccce. Looking into her eyes, he saw only lust. Pulling back she licked her lips, giving him a sultry look. “Let get that shirt off!!!!!!!! We’re gonna have some fun BOY!!!!!!!!” Mindfang said as she crawled towards John.

**Author's Note:**

> if this is bad tell me. I want to get better


End file.
